


Can’t Knock It

by Defining_Viscera



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defining_Viscera/pseuds/Defining_Viscera
Summary: ‘Till you try it. There’s little Habit can say he’s never done before. This is one of them.
Relationships: HABIT/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Can’t Knock It

In Dr. Corenthal’s old cabin, Vinnie sat in the dining room. There was a book in his hands that he ignored in favor of watching Habit. Habit, who paced throughout the rooms like an animal desperate to be let outside. He couldn’t fathom why Habit just didn’t _go_ outside, it’s not like anything out there could really damage him. Hell, couldn’t he just pop into another body across the planet for a little? It would let him and Evan talk for a while. Shit, how long had it even been since he got to chat Evan? 

Shaking his head, Vinnie settled his book onto the table. He had been trying to reread the same paragraph for at least the last ten minutes, and it was getting him nowhere. Vinnie grabbed a glass he had filled with water, and propped his chin in his hand. He put his full attention to watching the fitful stomping of the demon who possessed the body of his last friend. At least that was entertaining enough. 

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Habit spun towards the question and Vinnie could already see that speaking was a mistake. His mouth pulled back into a snarl. 

“What I’m thinking about is none of your goddamn business, Vinnie,” Habit said, gritting his teeth hard enough that Vinnie could hear a creaking noise coming from his mouth. “So how about you either go back to trying to read that book I haven’t heard a page turn in the last 15 minutes, or at least, at _least_ keep your trap shut. It’s not hard, and if it really is such a fuckin’ challenge I’ll stitch it right up for you.”  


As Habit spoke, Vinnie rolled his eyes. Just like Habit to start out aggressive for what seemed to be no reason. He could feel irritation building under his skin, “Jesus. I asked you how you were doing, not for an essay. I was just trying to have a conversation.”

Habit flailed his arms out with a frustrated noise. “Well, how about this then. I’m just peachy. Absolutely head over heels with the fact we’re playing a waiting game right now.” The demon turned around, crossing his arms across his chest. 

  
He let out a grunt and took a sip from his water, “Fucking blow me, Habit. I’m trying to be nice.” 

“Y’know what? Sure! Why the fuck not. I’m bored enough.”

There was the sound of shattering and water splattering everywhere. Habit spun around to see that the cup in Vinnie’s hand now lay in pieces on the floor. 

“What the fuck, dude? Clean that up.” 

“What.” 

“You heard me, dipshit. Clean that up.”

“No- well, yeah, I will, but rewind, go back. What did you say before that.” 

“You could stand to listen a little better. I said fine, I will. Haven’t before, at least, I’ve blown people up, but. Anyways. Can’t knock it till I’ve tried it.” 

“I… okay, I guess.” 

* * *

  
It was a challenge to psych himself up for this. While getting a blowjob since forever was, well, nice, the thought of putting one of his most vunerable assests into that mouth was a terrifying prospect. Even harder was trying to convince the other he had to kneel down. After several minutes of arguing about how he, “would never fuckin’ kneel for you” and would rather squat, and Vinnie saying it “wasn’t _like that_ ” and saying that it would be easier to keep balance if he was kneeling. Eventually, Vinnie got his way and Habit got on the ground. 

Seeing Habit, hands resting on his lap while he squinted up with suspicion at Vinnie was certainly a sight. Especially since he demanded to kneel on a pillow. Still, maybe he could imagine it was anybody else. Lexi, at least. It had been a while since he thought of her, and if he looked through his lashes and turned his body, and maybe stood on his head, and maybe just didn’t _look_ at all, Habit could make a convincing Lexi. 

Yeah, no. That was just pathetic. There was no way another dude- was Habit even a dude? Did he even have a gender? Did he even care? Vinnie shook his head to try and break the train of thought. That definitely wasn’t going anywhere. Was he really doing this? 

“What are you doing? Havin’ a little dysfunction, Vin?”

“No, I’m just. Listen, I don’t exactly associate you with gentle, and I really don’t need to lose my dick.” 

“God, calm down. I’m not gonna fuckin’ bite you unless you like, fuck up, okay?” 

“Oh, awesome, at least I have that assurance. ‘Don’t fuck up’ from someone who’s never given a blowjob before and doesn’t even know what that would look like.” 

“Fine! I won’t bite, okay? Christ. You goddamn baby.”

“Okay, okay. Just, uh. Open your mouth, and maybe stick out your tongue a little? Wider. Yeah. Okay. Like that, I guess?”

Shit, it had been a long while. Vinnie’s teeth took to his lip as he stepped closer, undoing his jeans. He pulled himself out, half hard from the prospect of getting a blowjob. That would do for now, right? Carefully, he pressed his cock against Habit’s tongue and shivered. He saw the other’s lips curl at the taste. 

“Yeah, and just… close your lips around it,” he said, trying to keep the waiver- fear? Arousal? Probably both- out of his voice. Habit listened, wrapping his lips around the head of Vinnie’s length. The warmth and wetness was overwhelming. 

Before Vinnie could stop himself, his hips rocked forward. 

“Nnhh?” 

He froze as fear tore through him with its icy touch. Fuck, Habit was absolutely going to bite his dick off. He could already feel all the blood draining from his face, and it was just going to his cock, which was still quite literally in the mouth of the devil. 

Hazarding a glance downward, Vinnie expected to see Habit about to chomp down on his manhood. Goodbye, penis, it was a good run, he was going to die from blood loss because he accidentally fucked Habit’s mouth. Instead, Vinnie saw Habit looking dazed and deathly still as he tried to stare at the length in front of him. 

So… his dick wasn’t gone yet. Okay. That’s good. Vinnie continued chewed on his bottom lip. With his free hand he reached down, running his fingers through Habit’s hair and causing the other to jerk and look up at him with one eyebrow raised. God, he couldn't believe Habit was okay with this. 

This. His dick was in Habit’s mouth. Jesus. 

“Yeah, uh. You’re doing fine. Just. Stay like that.” 

He knew confusion wasn’t exactly a sign things needed to stop if he wanted to keep his family jewels, but it wasn’t a go ahead either. Carefully, slowly, Vinnie rolled his hips again, nudging his cock further into Habit’s mouth. Another grunt came from the other. He was going to move slowly, for his sake and Habit’s. It had been so long since he got off with somebody else in the first place, and he really didn’t need Habit holding a record splashdown over his head for the next forever. 

So he moved slowly. Vinnie couldn’t help the arousal and fear as he watched the hypnotic sight. A roll of his hips, further, further, watching his cock disappear between beginning-to-bruise lips before slipping back out. Habit’s face, slack jawed and crossed eyed. He could see his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, unsure of what to do with themselves as he kneeled. 

“You, uh. You could put my hands on my hips?” He said and closed his eyes with a wince, instantly wanting to die. Yeah, that was sure some sexy advice. Still, he felt Habit reach up and take hold of his love handles and let out a breath. Okay, so it was fine. Fine. God, he’d never been more terrified or harder. What the fuck. 

Keeping his eyes closed, Vinnie continued his rocking, slowly, steadily. He ran his hand through Habit’s hair, tugging on his hair to tilt his head back more. Habit was fluid in his hands, a strange juxtaposition to his normally rigid self. His tongue was soft and pliant, curling upwards at the tip to run along the length. It felt good, and Vinnie wasn’t sure if he hated that. This was just getting off. Letting Habit experience something new. Nothing more. 

Slow and steady wins the race. But he wasn’t going slowly, now steadily pumping his hips. Carding his fingers through Habit’s hair, he tried to focus on the thought that this was someone else, not Habit beneath him- Habit beneath him. He shuddered again, okay, maybe it was _like that_. He pressed in further, deeper, mumbling about the other doing a good job, he was doing fine. It felt good. Really good, to the point Vinnie could feel the warmth and need growing in his stomach. It was more that he was more fucking Habit’s face than giving a blowjob, thrusting into his mouth, tilting his head back to get a better angle and testing the water. 

His hips jerked when he pressed against the back of Habit’s throat. He could feel Habit gag around him, a groan vibrating through his cock and sending electricity down his spine. Vinnie cracked open his eyes to be greeted with sight that made arousal feel like a punch to the stomach. Habit’s eyes were rolled up, his lashes fluttering as his grip turned hard enough that he could tell bruises were forming. Drool slipped from his mouth and down his chin, shit, he was sloppy. Vinnie had never been harder in his life. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he hissed as his grip in Habit’s hair tightened. He could feel himself getting closer by the second as Habit’s throat spasmed around the head of his length. The way he almost seemed to be breaking, the fact he was _clearly_ enjoying the rough treatment only spurred Vinnie on harder, faster, pressing one hand against the wall behind Habit and rocking into the demon’s mouth less like he was a person and more like he was a toy to use. 

He felt Habit’s throat relax and hollow. Vinnie thrusted into his mouth again and choked on the feeling of his head pressing down his throat. He stilled for a moment, cutting off Habit’s breath and holding him in place. Vinnie watched Habit thrash underneath him. Habit could easily push him off if he wanted to, any day of the week Habit could overpower him, and yet? Shit, _shit_ , he liked this as much as Vinnie did. 

“Fuck, Haa- _Habit_. Shit. You’re so- so good. Shit,” he mumbled, feeling his own groan build in his throat. He was definitely not going to last. He stared down at the other, watching him shake, trying desperately to focus and meet Vinnie’s eyes. “I’m, ah, I’m close.” 

Another noise spilt out of Habit as Vinnie tugged at his hair, carding through it and petting him. Every thrust Vinnie made caused another noise, and if he didn’t know any better he would say Habit was whining. Christ. He could feel himself shaking now, hips stuttering and mouth hanging open with each pant. His stomach felt like it was boiling with heat, and the noises Habit was making only spurred him closer. His movements grew less stable, chasing his orgasm as if his life depended on it. He could barely focus, words of praise and curses and pleasure tumbling out of his mouth. 

With another thrust, he pressed deep and Habit swallowed him to base. Vinnie felt a wave crash over him, and he was gone, eyes clenched shut as his hips rocked unsteadily through his orgasm. 

And then he was shoved off. His eyes opened while he teetered to see Habit doubled over and coughing hard and wiping his face. He saw the other look up, face twisted, and knew he fucked up. A hand flew outward and it was his turn to double over. 

“Ow! What the fuck, Habit!” 

“What the fuck yourself!” He wheezed, “That went into my lungs!” 

“Yeah, well you don’t fucking suckerpunch someone’s dick cause of it!” Vinnie groaned, tucking himself away and craddling his sensitive member. He kneeled himself, settling onto the floor nearby. “You’re supposed to swallow, or- or spit. Not breath!” 

“How was I supposed to just _know_ that you piece of shit!” 

Falling onto his back, Vinnie covered his face and groaned. 

“Next time, don’t fuckin’ jizz down somebody’s lungs. Freak.”

Peeking one eye out to stare at Habit, he asked, “Wait, next time?” Before the pillow Habit had been kneeling on smacked him in the stomach hard enough to hurt. Vinnie just watched as Habit stormed off, mumbling curses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated if you want me to try and write any more. Also, how the fuck do I get the text to be purple. I’m ripping my hair out here.


End file.
